Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F
Willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite fragt mich ruhig alles was ihr wollt ich werds beantworten Bild:Boba Fett Pose.jpg So Ihr wollt also Kritik oder Vandalismus an mir verüben? Lasst euch eins gesagt sein: Mein EE-3 ist geladen und mein Zeigefinger juckt. Aber wenn ihr Fragen oder Anregungen an mich habt, seit euch sicher, euch wird nichts geschehen. Top 80 Bearbeiterliste Wenn man hier auftaucht, darf man bei Kandidaturen mitabstimmen. Viel Glück Boba 09:10, 29. Apr 2007 (CEST) 80 Bao-Dur Was meinst du mit dem Archiv? Wen du meinst das du mir ein Archiv einrichtest, dann ist das positiv. Hast du die E-Mail bekommen? Ret Bao-Dur 17:14, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Fett! Nach Möglichkeit heute noch. Soll ich dir die neusten Versionen immer schicken? Ret Bao-Dur 17:34, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Boba! Wann schickst du mir die E-Mail? Ret Bao-Dur 20:27, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sorry viel zu tun Vandalen bekämpfen Schule lernen versuchs heute abend zu machen, kann dir aber nichts versprechen. Hoffe du verstehs das Gruß Boba 20:30, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na klar versthehe ich das. Wann schickst du die E-Mail? Wie hast du das gefunden? Ret Bao-Dur 16:41, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Uff ich fands ganz gut. Aber mehr erfährst du in der E-Mail. Gruß Boba 16:42, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy boba! Ich hab leider noch keine E-Mail bekommen. Wann soll die ankommenß Was soll das Uff? Ret Bao-Dur 18:18, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich war ein bisschen gestresst als ich geantwortet habe, daher steht da das Uff. Wollte mir ein bisschen Luft machen. Am sonntag wirst du die E-Mail erhalten, ich muss noch für Schule lernen und ein wenig dies und das machen, aber bis sonntag ist die E-Mail auf jedenfall da. Gruß Boba 18:26, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey wie fandest du die von mir erfundenen Personen? Ret Bao-Dur 19:20, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey Kannst mir ein gewallen tun. Den Artikel Stark Hyperraum Krieg zu verbessern:--Vos 21:23, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Boba! Hast du meine Mail bekommen? Ret Bao-Dur 13:41, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja ich hab die Mail erhalten, hatte nur noch keine Zeit darauf zu antworten. Gruß Boba 14:01, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey Fett! Was macht das Kopfgeldjäger-Geschäf? Wann meldest du dich via E-Mail bei mir? Ret Bao-Dur 19:22, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sobal wie möglich Zabrak, das Geschäft läuft gut wären da nicht diese ehrenlosen ... Ach was solls, die werd ich mir auch schon noch schnappen. Gruß Boba 19:29, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Buddy Hey Boba mir ist auf meiner Disku ein Fehler unterlaufen Zwei vom Affen gebissen und Gott vergibt - Wir beide nie! Sind ein und die selben Filme nicht das du dir den zweimal zulegst wenn du die siehst! Das wäre ja dumm!:) gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:14, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Stimmt, weis du was ich glaub ich hab den sogar Jango 17:17, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Cool! Ich auch! der war in sonner DVD mit drei Spencer Filmen bei unter dem Namen Gott vergibt - Wir beide nie!! Hatte letzten das bedürfnis mir den unter dem namen Zwei vom Affen gebissen zu besorgen. Habe ich dann doch nicht gemacht! Mein Glück! Habe nämlich dann herausgekriegt das das die selben sind! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:21, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) Malteser Hallo Boba habe eine Frage an dich! Was ist ein "Malteser"?Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:54, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Die Malteser, sind eine Organisation wie das Deutsche Rote Kreuz. Sie helfen also verletzten und/oder Menschen in anderen Nöten. Da ich ein Malteser der Jedipedia bin, helfe ich verletzten Artikeln oder Benutzern in Not. ;) Alles klar, cool oder. Gruß Boba 17:57, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :P Malteser hat mehrere Bedeutungen, wenn ihr kurz wartet erklär ich euch die einzelnen Jango 17:58, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) an Jango: Ja okay! An Boba: übrigens bin ich auch ein "Malte"ser!:)Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:11, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Da es ziemlich viele Sachen gibt die mit Malteser zu tun haben erkläre ich euch nur dir geläufigsten: #Die Bewohner der im Mittelmeer liegenden Insel Malta werden Malteser genannt, das sind etwa 95% der Einwohner von Malta #Dann gibt es noch die Hunderasse Malteser, das sind die mit den langem Fell meistens weiß, die kommen aus dem Mittelmeerraum. #Dann gibt es noch die Malteser die Boba meint, das sind die Mitglieder des Malteserordens, der volle Titel lautet Souveräner Ritter- und Hospitalorden vom Hl. Johannes zu Jerusalem, genannt von Rhodos, genannt von Malta is ziemlich üppig, daher wird meist nur die Kurzform Malteserorden genutzt oder man benutzt Souveräner Malteserorden als Name. Jango 18:12, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich kannte nur die Malteser Sackratte! Die anderen Sachen von Jango nicht!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:23, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Die Malteser Sackratte kenne ich auch, die schockt RAAA --Der Heilige Klingone 18:24, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Davon hab ich jetzt noch nix gehört, aber es gibt ein Weizenbier das Malteser heisst Jango 18:30, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Woah Sackratten? Gruß Boba 18:35, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Da kenn ich auch noch was, das so heißt. Es gibt sone Süsigkeit, die Maltesers heißen. Viele grüße,Anakin 18:36, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Die Sackratten kommen bei Kalkofe, der erwähnte die, du kennst doch Kalkofe oder?? Der Typ schockt TOTAL RAAAAA --Der Heilige Klingone 18:40, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Klar, Kalkofes Mattscheibe. der Typ schockt echt. Und Anakin, hast die Maltesers mal gegessen? Schmecken die? Gruß Boba 18:42, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Die müssen schmecken, sin von der gleichen Firma die auch Mars, MilkyWay, Twix und so herstellen, auch ja KiteKat stellen die auch her, nicht KitKat sonder das Tierfutter Jango 18:45, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Jo, da hast du Recht Jango, die schmecken echt gut. Die könnt ich Tonnenweise verdrücken. Anakin 18:47, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Woraus bestehen die den? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:49, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Joa ich würd mal sagen hauptsächlich aus Zucker Jango 18:50, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Auch genannt Saccharose. oder Anakin Gruß Boba 18:52, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Sry, war gerade beim essen. Ja, da is bestimmt n haufen zucker drin, aber dass sind irgend so Keks-Bällchen mit Schokolade drum. Aber dass ist kein normaler Keks, sondern irgend so einer, der schmeckt viel besser. Probiert es einfach mal. Viele Grüße, Anakin 19:22, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Klar mal gucken obs die bei uns gibt. Ich sag dann bescheid ob ich sie gefunden und gegessen hab. Gruß Boba 19:34, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Videos Ich habe bei Youtube zwei krasse Sachen gefunden. Die Links sind auf Jangos Diskussionsseite. Schau dir das mal an, heftig! E.B 21:51, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Klar Erik mach ich doch glatt. Gruß Boba 21:53, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bao-Dur Nummero 2 Su'cuy Fett! Was macht deine E-Mail an mich? Was meintest du mit meine Raumschiff-Vorliebn in der Mail? Ret Bao-Dur 18:08, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Sorry kommt so bald wie möglich, werd dir darin das mit den Raumschiffen erklären. Hab noch en bissi für schule zu lernen. Gruß Boba 18:14, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Heute noch oder später? Ich verstehe das schon mit der Schule! Ret Bao-Dur 18:27, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wahrscheinlich eher später, kamm vorhin erst aus der Schule und muss noch Hausaufgaben machen, KOTZ. Gruß Boba 18:35, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das könnte in deinem Helm unangenehm werden, deshalb trage ich keinen Kampfhelm - "Blechkamarad" HAHAHAHA!! War nur Spaß, Bao-Dur 18:58, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Du bis mir vielleicht ein Schelm ;) Gruß Boba 19:00, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Also ein Zitat eines Rebellensoldaten: Du bist erledigt Plastikjunge! Wann kommt die Mail ret Bao-Dur 19:06, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mittwoch oder Donnerstag mein Freund. Hoffe das geht in Ordnung, schreib am Donnerstag Franz Arbeit und muss noch lernen. Gruß Boba 19:08, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das ist schon okay. Ich schick bald die nächste Version der Geschichte. Die hat nämlich noch lange kein Ende! Ret, "Kopfgeldjäger" Bao-Dur 19:13, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi Boba, Französisch nervt total! Habe eine Frage! In welche Klasse gehst du eigendlich? Gruß-- Heiliger Klingone 19:15, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja stimmt Franz nervt, aber bei uns ist das total lustig, ich erzähl nachher davon. Ach ich gehe in die 11. Klasse des Gymnasiums Konz. Gruß Boba 19:18, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay! Ich nicht!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:21, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Is ja kein Problem Malte, ich bin in der 8 runter auf Realschule und dann in der 11 noch mal aufs Gymnasium . Gruß Boba 19:24, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay ich bin auf der Realschule hängen geblieben in der siebten und jetzt in der achten! schniff ein Jahr mehr Schule!Ra ich will in die neunte!:) Gruß --Heiliger Klingone 19:26, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das wird schon glaubs mir, bei mir hats auch geklappt. Gruß Boba 19:48, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) Geschichte von Bao Hallo "Blechkamarad"! Keine Panik ich höre damit schon auf. Also ich möchte das du den weiteren Verlauf meiner Geschichte mitbestimmst: Soll Tiin die Macht unwissend benutzen können oder nicht? Ret Bao-Dur 21:21, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) :unwissend benutzen können...so wie Atton Rand gell. Ja das wäre cool, bau das ein. Ach und keine Sorge, du musst nicht mit deinen kleinen spässen aufhören, ich find sie lustig. Gruß Boba 21:28, 8. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Sei gegrüßt "T-Kopf"! Heute ist Mitwoch, kommt die Mail heute noch oder morgen? Ret Bao-Dur 17:34, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Die E-Mail ging grad raus, müsste also bald bei dir ankommen. Gruß Boba 18:09, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Tiin ist eine Mischung aus: Darth Maul( Zabrak, Tatoos, Nahkämpfer), Ordo(schwarzer Humor), Kal Skirata( Erfahrung im Kampf; Kommando-Einsätze), Anakin Skywalker(Pilot) und Dengar(Killer), Lando(kontakte). Jax und Bao kommen auch noch wieder zur Geltung Ret Bao-Dur 18:17, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich ahbe eine besondere Vorlieb für den Sith-Infiltrator und individuelle Schiffe(die es nur ein mal gibt) :Hi will ja nicht stören aber was macht ihr? --Der Heilige Klingone 18:24, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::nönö du störst nit, Bao-dur formally known as Bly hat mir ne Geschichte geschickt, die er geschrieben hat, und da unterhalten wir uns grad drüber Nils. Gruß Boba 18:25, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Cool, die musst du an Lucas Books schicken! Musste dann aber auf Englisch übersetzten! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:31, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) *hehe ja dann muss ich bao aber vorher verschwinden lassen, sonst lohnt sich die Mühe für mich ja nicht... Neee Quatsch, das muss Bao schon selbst entscheiden. Gruß Boba 18:33, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Musst du machen ich habe gehört das Beton gut sein soll um Leute verschwinden zu lassen und dann in den nächst liegenden tiefen Fluss werfen dann machst du provit!:) Oder in dein Haus ein Betonieren! hehe Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:38, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Dann ist Bao Geschichte!:) *Hmmm interessant, leider nutze ich nur Waffen aus zivilisierteren Tagen, also Lichtschwerter, aber wenn ich das richtig nutze, bleibt gar nichts von ihm übrig;) hehe Gruß Boba 18:41, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Du bist doch Boba Fett! Benutze doch deinen Flammenwerfer und flamme ihn weg! Irgendwann bleibt nur noch Asche übrig oder du benutzt ein lichtschwert und gibst ihm naja den Schweinen zum essen! gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:45, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich übergehe das ganze. Wie findest du Tiin, Boba? Ret Bao-Dur 18:47, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :hehe nimm das ganze nicht übel. War nur ein kleiner spass. Tiin moment... er ist ein sehr interessanter Charakter. Mir gefällt seine Art dinge zu lösen und seine spontanität. Wäre schön, wenn man bald mehr über seine Herkunft und sein früheres Leben erfahren würde. Gruß Boba 18:51, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem. Bei der nächsten aktuellen Version schicke ich dir eien Biografie der vier Hauptperson. Was meinst du mit "Art dinge lösen" und "Spontanität"? Ret Bao-Dur 18:54, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na ist Tiin nicht der, der dem Sturmtruppler aufs Visier haut, oder täusche ich mich da. Und als er den Truppler mit dem Thermaldetonator samt Appartment in die Luft jagt. Das mein ich mit spontanität und art dinge zu lösen. Wenn ich ihn jetzt aber verwechselt habe, tuts mir leid. Gruß Boba 18:57, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Keine Panik du hast ihn nicht verwechselt. Kannst du dir Tiin und seine Freunde bildlich vorstellen? Auch noch was: Es wird bald eine riesengroße Schießerei geben, wo es recht Blasterhaltig wird. Freu dich drauf. Rte Bao-Dur 19:23, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Alles klar, freum mich reisig. Nun ich würde meinen, wir hören für heute mal auf mit unterhalten, denn sonst wird die Letzte Änderung seite zu unübersichtlich. Ich sag dir dann das nächste mal, wie ich mir die Personen borstelle. Gruß Boba 19:27, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ok Boba danke für die Information, würdet ihr mir die Geschichte auch mal schocken? --Der Heilige Klingone 19:36, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Du meinst schicken gell ;), aber sie schockt auch. Muss du Bao fragen. Gruß Boba 19:39, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja gell :), die schockt bestimmt, LOL haha ich lach micht tod "schocken", hihi --Der Heilige Klingone 19:47, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wann kommt deine Erläuterung? Ret Bao-Dur 16:36, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo "Blecheimer"! Du ahst gesagt das du heute mitteilst wie du dir die vier chaoten vorstellts. Melde dich! Ret, "Metallkopf", Bao-Dur 18:45, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Jo sorry, muss Mathe lernen, schreib Montag arbeit heisst ich werde dir heute wohl keine Antwort mehr geben können. Gruß Boba 18:50, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bis dahin habe ich dir den aktuellen Teil geschickt( mit Biografien der Hauptpersonen). Leider weis ich nicht mehr genau bis wohin ich dir geschickt habe, nenne mir bitte die Textstelle. Ret Bao-Dur 18:56, 10. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey "Metallkopf"! Du wolltest mir sagen wie du dir Tiin und seine Freunde vorstellst. Wann maachst du das? Ret Bao-Dur 20:16, 11. Mai 2007 (CEST) Tiin und seine Freunde Ich stelle mir die ungefähr so vor: *Tiin: Ein ungefähr 1,80 großer Zabrak mit ein paar Narben von Kämpfen, die er angezettelt hat, weil er so spontan auf Situationen reagiert. *Boa-Dur: Tja halt zwei Arme wie du gesagt hast, technickbegeistert und hat wahrscheinlich ständig Werkzeug dabei. *Jax: ist mir ein wenig unsicher und zurückhaltent, würd warscheinlich in einem Kampf nicht sofort zurückschiessen, aber treu und loyal Tiin gegenüber. *Zaedra: Ja ist sehr interessant, hat ein gewisses etwas auf das ich noch nicht richtig gestoßen bin, humorvoll und doch sehr ernst. wirklich sehr interessanter Charakter. so das war erstmal alles. Gruß Boba 11:52, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) die Beschreibung von Bao passt ganz genau; die von Zaedra ebenfalls. Die von Tiin muss ich etwas korrigieren:er ist 2,00 groß und hat eine ganze Menge Narben, einige werden allerdings durch seine Tattoos verdeckt. Jax hat immer etwas zu mekern obwohl er das meistens nicht ernst meint, er ist nicht so tödlich und agressiv wie Tiin aber wenn ihn etwas zu viel wird kann er sehr gefährlich werden. Ich schick dir gleich die neuste Version. Ret Bao-Dur 13:46, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: die Biografien kommen heute Abend. Alles klar cool, allerdings bin ich ab 14:45 Uhr nicht mahr anwesend, komme erst am Sonntag wieder zur JP, unternehmen mit meinen Freunden etwas. Freue mich schon auf die nächste Geschichte. Gruß Boba 13:50, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) So die Mail ist gerade raus. Müsste also gleich bei dir sein. Ret Bao-Dur 13:56, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay werde sie mir so bald wie möglich durchlesen. Gruß Boba 13:58, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Es wird noch eine weitere Person ins Spiel kommen: ein Besalisk namen Daxter. Er wird eine wichtige Rolle übernehem und mit Jax eine enge Freundschaft eingehen. Es wird auch noch einige große Kämpfe mit Imps geben. Freu duch drauf! Ret Bao-Dur 14:14, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hi ihr beiden, was ist das für eine Geschichte? --Der Heilige Klingone 14:17, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sag mir bitte auf meiner Dis.Seite wie du die Fortsetzung findest "Metallkopf" Ret Bao-Dur 14:21, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Boba! Melde dich bald! Ret Bao-Dur 14:56, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey Boba warum meldest du dich nicht? Ret Bao-Dur 19:21, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) George Walton Lucas Jr. Hey Sebastian! Heute hat der Gründer des Star Wars Universums Geburstag! George Walton Lucas Jr! RAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Voll der Ehrenvolle Tag heute! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:43, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) :JA RAAAAA Das schockt TOTAL, wir beide habe n auch auf unsrere Benutzerseite ein Babel gemacht,RAAA --Der Heilige Klingone 16:52, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Musst du auch machen! Ich lass das ne Woche drin!;) Ist nämlich ehrenvoll!!!Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:56, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Geschichte von Bao Hallo Boba ich weiß das du wegen der Kopfgeldjadd bescäftigst bist aber du hast noch nicht gesagte wie du die Fortsetzung der Geschichte findest. Ret Bao-Dur 17:50, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Jo Sorry Bao, bin sehr beschäftigt, hab sie mir schon durchgelesen und sie ist echt gut. Wenn ich wieder mehr Zeit hab, dann werd ich mir sie nochmal durchlesen und du kriegst eine detailiertere Antwort. Ich kann dir aber nicht versprechen, dass die Antwort in den nächsten Tagen kommt. Hoffe du verstehst dass. Gruß Boba 18:10, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Tja ich hab es dir vielleicht nicht gesagt aber der Titel heißt "Rückkehr der Genoharadan". Wenn du KOTOR I hast weißt du was die Genoharadan ist. Und genau darum geht es ja. Ich bin gerade dabei weiter zus chreiben und du bekommst die nächste Version bald. Ret Blechkopf Bao-Dur 18:12, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey Boba! Weißt du wie der Q2 Blaster (Naboo-Blaster( aussieht? Denn der wird später sehr oft von Tiin eingesetzt und du solltest wissen wie der aussieht. diesen Star-Wars-Screensaver, kannst du den mir in einer Mai schicken? Wie findest du meine Idee mit dem Besalisken(siehe oben)? Ret Bao-Dur 18:55, 14. Mai 2007 (CEST) Den Scrennsaver, muss gucken ob ich das kann, der Blaster weis ich jetzt im moment nicht wie der aussieht, weiss jetzt nicht was du mit dem Besalisken meinst, musst du mir noch mal erklären. Gruß Boba 13:55, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Liebe Jedipedianer, Ich stehe vom 25.05.07 bis zum 29.05.07 leider nicht nicht zur Verfügung, da ich nicht die Möglichkeit habe ins Internet zu gehen. Der Grund dafür ist ganz einfach: Ich bin gar nicht zu Hause, sondern in Mainz. Werde dort an einem Festival namens Open Ohr teilnehmen, das heisst ich werd es mir angucken. Ich bin zwar bis zum Donnerstag nächste Woche noch hier, aber wenn ihr Fragen an mich habt, dann müsst ihr sie bis dahin gestellt haben. Aber keine Sorge ich komm ja wieder. Mandalorianischer Gruß euer Boba 14:11, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) NEIN BOBA du darfst nicht gehen,RAAAA Das halte ich nicht aus. Ne jetzt mal normal;) Ich mag dich zwar aber werde dich wohl nicht so doll vermissen, außer wen ich eine Frage habe. Aber bis zum 25.05 ist es ja noch ein bischen. Aber trotzdem will ich dir jetzt schon viel spaß wünschen und freue mich darauf wen du hier wider total in Action bist!--Der Heilige Klingone 15:15, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) P.S was ist das für ein Festivel, nehme mal an das es etwas mit Musik ist. :Ja das hat auch mit Musik zu tun, aber da wird eigentlich mehr über politische Themen diskutiert und so, ich werd dir das bald näher erläutern. Danke das du mich vermissen wirst, ich werds auch vermissen deine Kommentare zu lesen, aber bis dahin ist ja noch und ewig bin ich ja auch nicht weg. Gruß Boba 15:20, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ne ewig bist du ja wirklich nicht weg(zum glück) Ok also spielen die da bischen Musik um euch zu unterhalten. Währenz ihr über politische Themen labert;) Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 15:26, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Exakt Nils, nur das die glaube auf ner Bühne labbern und man mitlabbern kann, ist das erstemal das ich da hingehe, ich werd dann einen kleinen Bericht in meine Disku schreiben, wie das war und was da alles passiert ist. Gruß Boba 15:28, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Das finde ich nett das du einbischen nachher darüber schreiben willst, will auch gerne mal wissen was für Themen das den so waren die die da Diskutiert haben. Wie war dein name jetzt noch mal, Benjamin, oder Ben, oder so. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:35, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Hehe ne ich bin Seb, aber ist nicht schlimm, ist schon etwas schwierig sich Namen zu behalten, wenn man die Gesichter nicht kennt und dann auch die Gesichter nicht sieht, wenn man mit den Personen redet. Gruß Boba 15:37, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ja da hast du recht, also du bist Sebastian/Seb und deine Bruder Jango ist Benjamin/Ben,oder? --Der Heilige Klingone 15:44, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja stimmt Gruß Boba 15:58, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Hey Sebastian, redet ihr auch mit Al Gore? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:09, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) :glaube nicht. Gruß Boba 17:12, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) *Dann hast du ja Glück, ich glaube der Typ ist böse!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:14, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Besalisken Also Boba in der Geschichte wird später ein Besalisk auftauchen, der eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Wir findest du den aktuellen Teil der Geschichte? Wegen des Blasters in der Wookiepedia gucken oder in Episode(Film angucken) die kleinen Blaster von Padme und den Zofen. Du kannst auch im Kompendium auf Seite 35 der kleine Blaster. Ret Bao-Dur 16:23, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Achso, klar den Blaster kenn ich. Der aktuelle Teil ist sehr gut, freue mich schon auf mehr.Gruß Boba 16:35, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich bin gerade dabei zu schreiben. Du weißt doch was die Genoharadan macht oder? Bao-Dur 16:40, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nee eigentlich nicht. Schreib in der nächsten E-Mail einfach ne kurze Erläuterung dazu, du weisst ja, wir sollen die Diskuss nicht als Chat-Plattform missbrauchen ;) Gruß Boba 16:44, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Metallkopf ich hab dir eine Mail geschickt. Wie findest du den Inhalt? Rte Bao-Dur 17:50, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bei deiner Freunde-Liste musst du was überarbeitetn: Ich bin keon Kloncommander! Ret Bao-Dur 18:14, 16. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wie findest du den aktuellen Teil der Geschichte? Ret Bao-Dur 15:23, 17. Mai 2007 (CEST) Gut, das hab ich aber schonmal geschrieben, die Frage was ein Besalisk ist hast du nicht beantwortet. Gruß Boba 23:00, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Guck in der JP nach(Besalisk Artikel) da wirst du etwas finden. Ich hab dir einen ganz neuen Teil geschickt. Ret Bao-Dur 13:39, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS: Sag mir bitte auf meiner Diskuss.Seite bis wohin ich geschickt hab damit Fehler vermieden werden Frage Kannst du mir vielleicht helfen den Artikel Sniffles weiterzuleiten. Hab schon den Artikel mit den richtigen Namen gemacht.--Snowtrooper 13:00, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Jo habs schon gemacht, das nächstemal sag vorher bescheid, dann kann man ihn verschieben. Mach dann einfach die Vorlage:Verschieben rein und gib den richtigen Artikelnamen an. Das ist nur halb so viel Arbeit, okay. Naja das wird schon alles keine Sorge, bei mir hats auch gedauert. Gruß Boba 13:05, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Danke nochmal für das "Verschieben". Und wahrscheinlich war ich nicht angemeldet! Gruß--Snowtrooper 18:27, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Alles kein problem snowtrooper, wir sind doch alle Kollegen ;) Gruß Boba 19:04, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Unbeantwortete Frage Boba ich weiß leider nicht bis wohin ich dir die Teile der Geschichte geschickt hab. Sag mir das bitte. Ret Bao-Dur 19:25, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) PS:Was würdest du davon halten wenn die Genoharadan eine Venator oder Victory-Kreuzer als mobile Basis bekommt? sorry erstmal. Bis zudem Zeitpunkt wo sie in einen Hangar gehen. Kannst du das nicht in deinem Postausgang nachgucken? Nun denn, Venator wäre besser, Victory hört sich so überlegen und eingebildet an :) Gruß Boba 19:39, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Das hätte ich jetzt auch gesagt. Außerdem hat ein Venator mehr Hangar-Platz. Ret Bao-Dur 16:38, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Su'cuy Metallkopf! Wie findest du die Idee mit der Infiltrator? Ret Bao-Dur 18:11, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hmmh? Infiltrator? Muss ich wohl überlesen haben. Gruß Boba 18:16, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Oh mein Fehler. Ich hab dir das noch gar nicht geschickt. Naja ich meine das Tiin den Sith-Infiltrator von Maul verwendet. Das Schiff heißt nämlich "Infiltrator" Ret Bao-Dur 19:01, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ohh kein problem, naja jetzt weiss ich was du meinst, klingt interessant.Gruß Boba 19:03, 22. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kleine Erinnerung So, wie ich ein oder zwei Punkte drüber schon gesagt habe, bin ich ab Freitag (also Morgen) in Mainz. Ich werde also nur bis heute abend zur Verfügung stehen, da ich direkt nach der Schule fahre. Wenn also Fragen bestehen zu meinen Artikeln oder meinen Überarbeitungen oder sonst Fragen, stellt sie mir heute, da ich erst Montag oder Dienstag wieder komme. Viele Grüße und viel Erfolg (ich erwarte bei meiner Rückkehr viele, gute, neue Artikel ;) ) euer treuer Freund und Jedipedianer Boba 16:56, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ah, noch einer der Weg ist; Kyle22 ist ja auch für ne Weile weg. Ich freu mich, wenn du wieder da bist! Und das mit den Artikeln ... vlt schaffen wir die 5000 ja schon im nächsten Monat^^. Was machst du denn in Mainz? Asajj Ventress 18:41, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Bin auf dem Open Ohr Festival. Werde dort bestimmt eine schöne Zeit haben. Werde euch aber alle vermissen, auch wenn es nur 4 Tage sind. Boba 18:44, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Okay dann hören wir ja erst wieder am Dienstag von dir! Schade! Hoffe das du dort Spaß hast! Musst uns, wenn du wieder da bist drüber erzählen!:) Tschüss bis zum Diestag sage ich jetzt schon mal! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:49, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Jo danke Übrigends, das bin ich thumb|right|Das bin ich Boba 20:27, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi Benjamin oder Sebastian RA ich vergesse das immer, cool das du ein Bild hochgeladen hast;) Sieht dein Brude genau so auß? --Der Heilige Klingone 20:32, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sebastian, ja der sieht fast genau so aus wie ich. Boba 20:33, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ok Seb, also seiht ihr eineiige Zwillinge? Werde auch noch mal ein Bild von mir Hochladen,hehe. --Der Heilige Klingone 20:35, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja, wobei die Meinungen da auseinander gehen. Die einen sagen das die anderen das. OHje... Aber cool wenn du auch ein Bild von dir hochlädst. Boba 20:41, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ok das mit dem bild werde ich noch mal machen. Aber E.B und Ani haben glaube ich mal darüber geredet und da habe die da so einen großen wind darauß gemacht ein Bild von sich hoch zu laden;) Aber weis auch nicht warum habe den Text nut halb gelesen, aber ich finde sogar das das besser ist als ein Autorentreffen. Also ich meine alle laden ein Bild hoch und dann brauch man nicht so lange zu fahren um sich zu sehen,hehe. Oder was meinst du? --Der Heilige Klingone 20:55, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Stimmt irgendwie schon, aber ein Autorentreff wäre natürlich cool, aber wenn man wie du in Schweden wohnt ist das natürlich übel. Boba 21:00, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja schon dan kan man mit einander reden und so. Aber ich könnte ja versuchen bei meinem Kumpel Malte zu seihen und dan fährt man runter nach Trier oder so, weil die Cousine von Meiner Mutter wohnt da und den könnte man vieleicht dort eine Nacht oder zwei schlafen. Aber das ist ja alles noch nicht bestimmt;) Aber man kan es ja trotzdem schon mal in Erwägung ziehen;) Ich höre grade die Greatest Hits von Bud Spencer und Trence Hill, also die Musik aus den Filmen hehe. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:09, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Woah Krass du hast verwandte in Trier.. Ja die stadt ist einfach Geil. Assassin kommt daher Ich,Jango und meine zwei Brüder Diablo2 und DarthVader. Viel spass mit der Musik. Muss jetzt packen, melde mich aber nochmal Boba 21:14, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja aber enfernte verwandte. Und ich wusste ranicht das du noch 2 Brüder aus Jango hast. Also seiht ihr 4 Kinder so wie wir;) Und alle Jungs, oder doch noch ein Mädchen?Gruß. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:17, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja also wir sind 5 vier Jungs und ein Mädchen, ist erst 5 zockt aber sau gerne LEGO Star Wars^^ Boba 21:23, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Erst 5 ok, hehe ich zoge auch TOTAL geren LEGO Star Wars werde mir auch im Juni den zweiten teil zulegen. Ich werde mich jetzt aber hinlegen. Und schön ein Star Wars comic lesen,hehe das ist das beste was man an einem Abend machen kan;) --Der Heilige Klingone 22:00, 24. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich bin wieder da! So nach vier (ich rechnen den heutigen einfachmal mit^^) reizvollen, jedoch jedipedialosen Tagen bin ich wieder hier! Freue mich das ich endlich wieder Artikel lesen kann, wie ich gesehen habe, habt ihr in meiner Abwesenheit ordentlich nachgelegt! Super, Glückwunsch an alle. Viele Grüße Boba 18:08, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Herzlich Willkommen zurück Boba F! Habe aus Versehen deine letzte Änderung rückgängig gemacht. Ich wollte eigentlich auf bearbeiten gehen und "Willkommen zurück" schreiben, klicke aber versehentlich auf zurücksetzten. Sowas -.- Aber ich habe es gleich wiederherrgestellt. Also, nichts passiert. Ansonsten noch viel Spaß beim lesen! :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:00, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hi und Wilkommen zurück. Du wie war es denn? --Der Heilige Klingone 19:17, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Danke an euch zwei. Kein problem ani, hast ja wieder alles hingebogen. An Nils, war sau gut, das einzigst blöde war, dass wir am samstag wegen katastrophenwarnung evakuiert wurden. Naja ich freue mich das ich wieder hier bin. Boba 19:49, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :LOL das ihr evakuiert wurdet, mit einem Helikopter und so;) Aber warum denn was war das denn für eine Katastrophenwarnung? Freu mich auch das du wider da bist. --Der Heilige Klingone 19:55, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Hi, wollkommen zurück (naja, ich bin ja auch erst wieder gekommen, also passt das nicht ganz, aber naja...) Ich wurdet evakuiert? Etwa auch wegen Hochwasser-/Sturm- usw. Warnungen? Also wir haben ja in Zeltern geschlafen, und die waren genau neben eunem See, und da mussten wir auch "evakuiert" werden, naja, wir wurden in eine Nahegelegene Turnhalle verlegt. War so richtig geil (und n bisschen eng) mit über 1.500 Leuten, die gar nich mal alle deutsch sprechen irgendwie über die Runden zu kommen^^ ::Ich hoffe mal, du hattest sonst ne schöne Zeit, außer der Evakuierung;) Viele grüße, Anakin 20:12, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja danke nochmal auch an Anakin;). Ja also wir wurden vom Katastrophenschutz in das Manizer Haus der Jugend verlegt, weil die Angst hatten, dass die nahegelegenen Bäume auf uns runterfallen. War aber nicht so, der angekündigte Sturm kam nicht, aber sicher ist sicher. Gruß Boba 22:14, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Das ist ja besser das iht in sicher heit gebracht wurdet. Was währe wenn einer unser besten Auroren erschlagen wwäre!!!! Das könnte ich mir im Traum nicht vostellen was das für die Jedipedia bedeuten würde. --Der Heilige Klingone 22:26, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ohhh Nils, Mensch du bist ja lieb. Danke für das Lob, aber ich glaube es gibt bestimmt bessere Autoren, du bist ja auch ein sehr guter. Vielen, vielen Dank. Gruß Boba 12:10, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich würde dich auch gerne mal evakuieren!;)--Master Vandale 13:13, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schön das du wieder da bist!:) Wäre wohl wirklcih nicht so gut gewesen wenn du von einem Baum erschlagen wärest! Gut das es dir ausser der evakuierung gut gefallen hat! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:42, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Danke Malte sehr nett von dir. Boba 19:49, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich habe dein Lob ja ganz übersehen, aber danke VIEL mal, sehr nett. Das sind dise kleine Lobe die es machen dass ich mich auf der Jedipedia wohl fühle. Und das ich weitere Artikel schreibe;) Also noch mal vielen dank.--Der Heilige Klingone 20:34, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Gern gescehen. ;) Boba 20:39, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Angebot Hilfe Hallo Boba F ich habe vor die Jedipedia zu Vandalieren! Könntest du mir dabei Helfen? --Master Vandale 12:47, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Vandalieren? was meisnte denn damit? Jango 12:49, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hier mal was löschen da mal was hinzufügen! Halt das übliche!--Master Vandale 12:52, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Du bist also ein Vandale sehe ich das richtig, du willst mutwillig Artikel und Benutzerseiten schädigen Jango 12:54, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wie kommst du darauf mir soetwas zu unterstehlen? -.---Master Vandale 12:55, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :nunja das habe ich doch gerade an Premias Diskussionsseite gesehen, sowas tut man nicht, wenn du dich hier nur angemeldet hast um Vandalismus zu betreiben, dann sehe ich schwarz das du noch länger hier aktiv sein wirst Jango 12:57, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ich wollte damit niemanden Schädigen, dachte nur es sei Witzig. Sorry --Master Vandale 12:59, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Soll ich mal einen Artikel schreiben??? --Master Vandale 13:02, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja witzig ist sowas nicht, das was du geändert hast, das war eher beleidigend, hör damit auf, ich meine es ihm guten, ich weiss allerdings nicht wie die Admins denken, eine chance gebe ich dir, vermassel es nicht, mit nem Artikel schreiben ist es nicht getan, Vertrauen muss hart aufgebaut werden und durch solche Aktionen kannst du dies sofort zerstören. Wenn du witzig sein willst, dann kannst du ja mal nen Witz oder so schreiben, aber dies auch nicht dauernd. ich hoffe du lernst aus dem ganzem Jango 13:23, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja Habe ich aber kannst du meine Info box etwas Farbiger machen?--Master Vandale 13:33, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja, ok wie soll sie denn aussehen? Jango 13:37, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Danke! Rosa!:)--Master Vandale 13:39, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) hm ok ich versuche es hinzukriegen Jango 13:41, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Meine Güte was war denn hier los?!? Also Master Vandale, wie Jango bereits gesagt hat, so nicht! Hier mal was löschen da mal was hinzufügen so geht das doch nicht. Wenn du witzig sein willst ( und das was du vorhin heschrieben hast, ist echt nicht witzig) dann kannst du einen witz oder eine lustige geschichte auf meine disku schreiben, aber nicht andauernd, sonst werden die letzten Änderungen überlagert. Wenn du möchtest kann ich deine Infobox farbig gestalten. Boba 14:03, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schau dir mal in der Liste der letzten Änderungen auf meiner Disk.Seite an, was "Master Vandale" gesagt hat. Die passenden Antworten von mir und Jango stehen schon drunter. E.B 14:08, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja habs gesehen, habe auch schon geantwortet. Und Sowas aus unseren eigenen Reihen! Das macht mich echt traurig. Boba 14:10, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Was heißt aus unseren eigenen Reihen?! Der will das denke ich gar nicht. Der macht Witze, indem er was verändert. Der nennt sich "Meister Vandale", um hier Unfug zu treiben, aber sich mit uns hier gleichzeitig in gerade so großem Maße zu unterhalten, dass man denkt er würde es gut meinen und nur ein Witzbold sein. Das ist seine schleichende Vandalentaktik. Der wird gesperrt, ganz sicher. E.B 14:17, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ja mit eigenen Reihen meine ich angemeldete Benutzer. Boba 14:19, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Interessante Babel Deine Babel mit dieser imperialen Propaganda ist interessant. Aber was meinst du damit, dass du es richtig machst? Ist das gemeint, was ich denke? E.B 14:36, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Erstmal, ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher was du denkst habe aber so eine Ahnung. Dann hab ich den Text der auf dem Bild steht einfach übersetzt, kann sein das ich mich da vertan hab, ich denke aber sinngemäß ist es in Ordnung. Ja das wars eigentlich, ich hab also Build it right mit Mache es richtig übersetzt. Hoffe das hilf dir weiter. Boba 14:41, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ach so, verstehe. ich hätte das jetzt sonst ein wenig...obszön verstanden. E.B 15:01, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::hehe Boba 15:02, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Alum Frost? Hallo Boba. Du was war an dem Artikel Alum Frost so schlecht das du ihn so sehr umgeschriben hast. Also ich fand danach ist er nur noch schlechter und unübersichtliger geworden. Ist ja super das du den Artikel verbesserst, aber naja ich fand ihn besser vor her. OK jetzt denkt hier ja "natürlich fand es ihn besser er hat ihn ja erstellt. Aber ich merk das sonst schon wenn meine Artikel verbessert oder "verschlechtert" werden.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 20:51, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ohh sorry Nils, ich fand ihn ein wenig komisch zu lesen, da hab ich ihn umgeschrieben, weil ich dachte so kann man ihn besser verstehen. Wenn du ihn in der jetzigen Form nicht akzeptierst, dann schreib ihn doch nach deinen Vorstellungen wieder um, auch wenn das viel Arbeit sein mag, aber wir wollen doch beide das die Artikel verständlich sind. Verzeih wenn du dich gekränkt gefühlt hast, ich wollte nur das andere den Artikel verstehen können, stell dir doch vor, da wäre ne IP gekommen und hätte ihn total umgeschrieben, weil sie ihn nicht verstanden hat. Ist es da nicht beser das ich ihn verändert habe? Boba 21:06, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Wie lieb von dir Sebastian, dein Text war berührend;).i ch wusste nicht das man ihn nicht verstanden konnte. Also nicht so gut lesen konnte. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Also doch ganz gut das du ihn umgeschrieben hast. Aber jetzt hat Moodgamers da ja wider etwas gemacht. Also jetzt ist er so wie er werde sollte. Also ich habe das wirklich nicht verstanden. Also wenn ich einen Artikel schreibe denke ich immer dass er „gut“ ist. Aber das sind die denn ja nicht immer, wie ich es heute gesehen habe. Und natürlich fühle ich mich NICHT gekränkt, über hupt nicht. Hier arbeiten wir ja ALLE zusammen, und helfen uns. Und jetzt werde ich dich meine Artikel verbessern wie du willst. Weil wenn man es nicht lesen kann und nicht versteh dann ist es ja SUPER das du das verbesserst. Also wirklich ich wusste nicht dass meine Artikel so schlecht zu verstehen sind. Aber okay hier gibt es ja viele gute Autoren die mir helfen. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:20, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Na du musst deine eigene Arbeit jetzt nicht runtrziehen, so schlecht ist sie doch nicht, sie ist sogar gut. Manchmal schreibst dur nur etwas komisch, ein wenig abgehackt. Aber du hast recht, wir sind eine große Familie und helfen uns gegenseitig. Wenn du mal etwas bei meinen Artikeln nicht verstehst, dann schreib es um damit ein größmögliches Verständnis gewährleistet ist. Wir helfen uns allen gegenseitig und das ist doch d sinn und zweck eines solchen wikis. Ich bin froh, das ich dich nicht gekränkt habe. Glaube mir wenn ich einen Artikel fertig habe, dann denke ich auch, man der ist exzellent, und dann sehe ich wie viele fehler ich habe(rechtschreibung Zeichensetzung) und dnn denke ich, warum ist dir das nicht aufgefallen? Aber das ist immerso, man achtet eher auf Informationen als auf Sprache oder Rechtschreibung. Wenn ich probleme mit einem Artikel habe komm ich zu dir und wenn du probleme mit einem Artikel hast kommst du zu mir, okay? Viele liebe Grüße Boba 21:46, 29. Mai 2007 (CEST)